


in need of touch

by xenaamazon



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenaamazon/pseuds/xenaamazon
Summary: it's been a long time since harry has been with someone, and not wanting to risk what could happen if he chooses an over zealous fan he decides to hire a call girl





	in need of touch

harry paced through his hotel suite, unable to contain the nerves that coursed through him, his second thoughts on the situation running through his head once again. but he had been thinking about this for weeks, and had made up his mind a few days ago, but now that it was here he couldn’t help but question himself. but it had been nearly a year since he’d had sex and he was desperate for someone else's touch. and sure, he could easily just go out side and pick the first fan that he fancied, but that came with all kinds of risks, no, he had made up his mind that hiring a call girl was the best option. and sure, he ran similar risks with hiring someone, but he had been assured that his privacy would in no way be tampered with. still, privacy concerns aside, he had other worries, what if he didn’t like the girl that came? what if when it came right down to it he lost his nerve, he already felt like backing out.

there was a knock on the door and his nerves settled for a moment as he glanced over at the clock and saw that she was right on time, he wondered briefly if she had been standing outside the door or if she was just really good at timing things. his nerves returned as he shifted his gaze over to the door, “am i really going to do this?” the thought was barely through his mind when he realized he was already reaching for the door handle. he closed his eyes and took a steadying breath before opening the door.

harry wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting, so he found it a little odd that he was surprised by the look of the woman standing in front of him. she had long chestnut hair that she wore in loose curls, and the way she was dressed suggested that she was at the hotel for some big corporate conference, had he seen her walking through the lobby he definitely wouldn't have suspected she was a hooker. she smiled brightly at him, it was warm and had a familiar feel to it. 

“hello harry, i’m marie, i believe you were expecting me.”

“uh yeah, come on in,” he stepped aside and let her in. he berated himself over how dumb he sounded, he felt like a teenager, all nerves and fumbled thoughts. “i have your money here,” he grabbed the envelope he had put the money in off of the table in the entry way and handed it to her. god, he sounded like a complete idiot, was there a certain way he was supposed to phrase it? did he sound this stupid when he had called and made the appointment? she took it without comment and slipped it in her bag before setting the bag down next to the table the envelope had sat on.

“do you mind if i use your room phone really quick? normally i would use my cell to check in, but i seem to have forgotten to charge it.” he found himself simply nodding and pointing towards the phone sitting on a table by the couch. she glanced behind her to were harry was pointing and gave a little nod before turning back to him. her smile softened a little bit and she grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, “maybe you could get us some drinks while i make my call?”

“sure, what would you like?” she was running her thumb back and forth over the back of his hand, and he felt a little more at ease.

“whatever your having, i’m not picky.” he gave her a nod and headed over to the wet bar while she made her way to the couch, taking off her jacket as she went. he grabbed a bottle of red wine and poured a generous amount in both of their glasses. by the time he had brought her her glass she was just hanging up the phone. she took the glass he offered her and she took a sip as he sat down next to her. he took a big pull of his drink before setting it down on the coffee table in front of them, he found himself over analyzing every move he made. “you seem a bit nervous, harry, you really don’t need to be.” he watched as she placed her own glass on the table next to his, and watched her hand rest on his knee before looking back up to her.

“i’ve just never…uh…”

“hired out?” he felt the heat rise in his face. “a lot of people who spend most of their time living out of hotels do, it’s more convenient and less complicated than going to a bar and trying to hookup with a one night stand. and i imagine for someone in your position it greatly reduces some privacy concerns.”

“that was sort of my thought process,” he said sheepishly looking back down at his hands. should he be doing something with his hands? he thought maybe he should, but what, where there certain rules to this that he should be following? he felt her shift next to him, then felt her other hand run through his curls.

“i love your curls, they’re natural aren’t they?” he nodded and tried to just focus on her, the feel of her hands, the sound of her voice. “i always have such a hard time getting mine to curl, it’s just so straight that it doesn’t want to do anything.”  
he looked over at her and wrapped one of her curls around his finger. “looks perfectly curled today.”

she blushed slightly, “i got lucky today.” he let her hair fall and placed his hand on her cheek before pulling her in for a kiss. it was soft and gentle, and he felt her melt into it a bit as though she had been longing to kiss him for ages.

he broke the kiss and put his hand back in his lap, “sorry.”

she ran her fingers through his hair again, “you don’t need to apologize harry, the time is yours, i am yours, we can do whatever you want. i mean it harry, if you just want to sit on the couch drinking wine while i run my fingers through your hair we can. if you want to braid my hair while we watch disney movies i’m all for it.” she shifted her weight again and leaned in to whisper in his ear, the hand she had resting on his knee started to make it’s way up his thigh. “or you could lick me until i scream your name and fuck me until i forget my own.” her hand had stopped on his upper thigh but she left it there, her other hand still running through his hair lazily.

the words went right through him, and in combination of the feel of her hand on his thigh and her breath against his ear and he felt himself getting hard. he gently grabbed her hand and moved it further up until it was resting against his cock. she ran her palm over it once he had let go of her and his hips bucked ever so slightly under her touch. this is what he had needed, what he had wanted, someone else's touch on him. he felt his nerves melt away as his need grew beneath her hand and he pulled her in for another kiss, this one was harder and full of need. she returned the kiss eagerly and quickly undid his jeans. he broke the kiss when he felt her hand on his cock, he had been so desperate to have someone else touch him that he was sure if she did any more than what she was doing now he would cum before they really got started and now that his nerves had left he definitely didn’t want to blow off yet.

he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand free of his cock which twitched at the sudden lack of touch and for a brief moment he wanted to return her hand. “no, i want to taste you first,” his voice was deeper, huskier, and marie felt herself get even wetter than she had been. it was very rare that a client went down on her, and this was harry fucking styles that was going to go down on her, she had certainly gotten very luck today, and not just with her hair.

she gently turned her wrist to slip out of his grasp, grabbing his hand instead and guiding him up under her skirt until his fingertips slipped into her folds. “then taste me,” there was a hint of a challenge in her voice that she didn’t intend to put there, but harry slipped his fingers further into her folds until he found her entrance, he circled a finger around it before slipping it in. she was wet and warm and as he pulled his hand back from her she let out a whimper. she watched as he brought his finger, glistening with her juices, up to his mouth and traced his bright red lips with it as though he was putting on the worlds most obscene lip gloss before slipping his finger in his and sucking it clean.

she found herself pulling him in for another kiss, desperate suddenly to taste herself on him even if it was just barely. he grabbed at her shirt and pulled it open before breaking the kiss and trailing down her neck with small gentle kisses. her bra was light pink and sheer, her hard nipples clearly visible through the barely existent fabric. he licked one of them, flicking it with his tongue and she grabbed onto his hair once again. “you naughty little mix,” he said as he moved over to the other nipple and ran his teeth across it.

“you have no idea,” her voice was full of need and he felt her push on his head ever so slightly towards her folds. he pulled up from her and moved back to the next spot over on the couch, grabbing her legs and pulling her so she was laying down, draping one leg over the back of the couch and the other resting on the floor. her skirt had moved up, but was still covering her center, it somehow made her look obscene and he felt his cock twitch again. she reached down and slowly started pulling the fabric back until he could see her wet folds for himself. as soon as he could see them he once again ran his fingers along them, circling around her clit before he lowered himself down and replacing them with his tongue. “oh fuck,” she grabbed onto his hair again, holding onto his curls as he ate her out. she could feel her juices pouring out of her already as her orgasm very quickly began to build. he moved lower and slipped his tongue into her pussy as he rolled his thumb in circles around her clit. she started chanting his name, throwing a few “oh fuck’s” in the mix from time to time. “i’m going to cum harry, fuck, i’m going to cum so hard.” he moved again and started sucking on her clit, replacing his tongue with two fingers, she came almost instantly, her thighs shaking as her orgasm poured over her. he hungrily lapped at her juices, watching her face as she came.

she pulled him up to her and kissed him, not nearly as desperately as she had before, but there was still need there, need to get him off and cum again herself. the full taste of herself on his tongue made her need for him inside her almost desperate, and she had to remind herself that he was the client and it was her job to get him off, not herself. she reached down and pulled his cock from his jeans, it was harder than it had been before and was leaking pre-cum already. she wrapped her fingers around it and harry broke the kiss, “fuck,” he looked down between them and watched her hand for a moment moving up and down his length.

“what do you want me to do with this harry?” he looked back up at her before he answered, as though he was searching for the answer to her question.

“i want you to make a mess of it with your mouth before you fuck yourself on it.” it was barely more than a whisper, but she smiled and her eyes lit up as though he had just granted all of her wishes. he kissed her again before moving off her and sitting back down on the couch, his feet spread, knees wide. he pointed to the floor in front of him, “on your knees.” she got down in front of him, taking his hard member in her hand once again, finally getting a good look at it. he was far bigger than she had thought, and though she was good at deep throating she had a feeling that it might take her more than one try to get him down. still, she looked back up at him, watched his eyes as she lowered herself and gently licked at his tip, tasting the pre-cum that dripped from him. he gave a hiss at the tease and she smiled up at him before taking him in her mouth as far as she could. she had been right and she wasn't able to take him all the way, but she held herself there for a moment, letting herself choke slightly on him knowing it would bring up more spit.

she pulled off him again, not all the way, just enough so she could catch her breath for a second, running her hand after her mouth to feel just how wet she had made him before going back down relaxing her throat and taking him down further. she felt his hand grip her hair and he let out a quiet “fuck” before she pulled back again. this time she pulled off him completely and placed her open mouth to the underside of his cock and moved it up and down his length, her tongue running in circles. “fuck marie, if you keep that up i’m going to cum before you even get a chance to ride me.”

she pulled back from him and slowly started to jerk him off as she looked him in the eye, “i want you to, i want you to cum so hard in my mouth that i can’t swallow it all and it comes dripping from my lips, then i’m going to work you until your hard again and i’m going to fuck myself on you until we both forget where we are." she was being selfish and she knew it, she wanted to taste his cum, feel it dripping down her throat and chin and she really didn’t care anymore. he didn’t say a word, but he did place his hand on the back of her head again and pushed her towards his cock once more. he guided her down it with a gentle pressure and this time she took it all in. he held her there for a moment before easing his grip, she pulled back and began to work him, never letting him out of her mouth. it didn’t take long for him to buck his hips into her mouth as his grip in her hair tightened and she felt the first shot of cum hit the back of her throat.

“don’t swallow,” he said it through gritted teeth and she pulled back off him so just his tip was in her mouth, her hand pumping his shaft until the pulsing stopped and she carefully pulled off him as his grip in her hair softened. a small trail of cum and spit connected her lips to his cock for a moment and he quickly pulled her towards him. her stomach gave a small jolt as she realized exactly why he had told her not to swallow and she happily opened her mouth as his tongue sought entrance to her cum filled mouth. her hand continued to move up and down his shaft, and she could feel him getting hard again as they tasted themselves on each other's tongues. he pulled her up so she was straddling him and she moved her skirt aside once again and replaced her hand with her wet heat. she grabbed onto the back of the couch and ran herself along his length, desperate to have him inside her but knowing that he wasn’t quite ready yet.

he pulled at her shirt again, and she let him pull it off her and felt him unclasp her bra and pull her free from that as well before he grabbed onto her breasts and pinched each of her nipples, causing her to break the kiss as her breath caught at the sudden delicious pain. she pulled at his shirt, wanting to feel as much of his skin on hers as she could get and he let go of her long enough to help before she once again felt not only his hands on her breasts but his mouth as well. she could feel another orgasm building again, but she didn’t want to cum again and she slowed down her movements earning her a harder bite from harry than he had given before. “i want you inside me harry,” he looked up at her, his face somehow looked younger despite his eyes being blown wide with need.

“i thought you’d never ask,” he pulled her up slightly and she reached down between them to guide him into her. they watched each other as she slowly slid down onto him inch by glorious inch. it had been a long time since she had felt so full once she had bottomed out, and she wondered briefly if it was because she was genuinely into harry and had thought of what it would be like to have him inside her more than once. the thought flicked across her mind and then was gone and she began to fuck herself on him, building up a frantic rhythm quickly, desperate to cum again. she could feel her juices dripping down along him and onto his jeans, and she thought that it really wouldn’t be long before she came again especially when he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. she fucked herself on him harder and faster, her breath becoming more erratic as she fought off her own orgasm as she sought out his.

“fuck harry, i’m gonna cum again,” he released her nipple and looked up at her again as he dug his fingers into her back, running his nails down, the sudden unexpected pain driving her over the edge she had been fighting and she felt herself cum around him. he bucked up into her as he pulled her down and came in her. she could feel him pulsing inside of her and she leaned down and kissed him as she rocked her hips riding out both of their orgasms. as the wave washed over them her hips slowed to a stop, but she didn’t move to get off him, partly because he still had his arms wrapped around her and partly because she didn’t want to feel the emptiness that would come when he slipped from her.

they sat there for a moment, breath returning to normal, wrapped up around each other as harry slowly softened inside her until he slipped out. she kissed him gently before climbing off him and sitting next to him, curling up against his side for a moment as they sat in the after glow. after a few minutes marie looked at her watch and went back over to the phone. harry watched as she dialed the phone and talked briefly to whoever was on the other line. she turned back to him with a smile on her face and he tilted his head to the side. “so harry, i’m officially off the clock.”

“oh right,” he couldn’t help but feel disappointed, for all his over thinking and fumbling from before he had forgotten that he had paid for her services and that their time was up. he moved to get up and put himself back together when he felt her hand on his shoulder stopping him.

“i’m not going anywhere unless you want me to harry, and i’m sure as hell not going to charge you either.” her smile got a little wider, and he saw a faint blush touch her cheeks as she bit her lip for a moment, he could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she made up her mind, “and the names lisa.” he felt a smile spread across his face as he pulled her into a kiss. he was definitely glad that he had decided to hire out.


End file.
